


Sweden Ways

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kind of dub con?, M/M, Possessive kissing, Stony :), Swedish translations are NOT accurate, Swedish!Tony, is that even a thing?, wtf is that even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a little trip to Sweden and meets a dashingly handsome guy named Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweden Ways

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day before my birthday, so how about a story that has nothing do do with birthdays 

Steve had been waiting to plan this trip in for months, but he just never had the time, not with the in between jobs he had with the art studio and teaching. He was just always busy.

“You need to go on a vacation.” Peggy told him one day. Steve snorted.

“Don’t have the time.” Peggy crossed her arms.

“Then make the time.” She actually managed to convince him, one day, and he found himself packing his bags and buying a ticket to Sweden. When he told her, she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you pick Sweden? I thought you would pick something like Hawaii, or maybe Australia.” Steve smiled at her.

“I've always wanted to go to Sweden. And come on, peg’s! It’ll be fun!” she sighed at his enthusiasm.

“If you say so.”

 

* * *

When he arrived, Steve couldn't help but make a sigh of relief. He loved New York, really, but sometimes the city just got too much for him. He went to a tour spot, and looked around to the people, saying hello to all of them. He saw a mass of brown hair, and had to do a double take.

The man was breath taking! Gorgeous tanned skin, adorably ruffled brown hair, and amazing hazel eyes that were to die for. Oh he had to have him. He just needed a way to approach him and ask him on a date without making himself look tacky and weird, when he got an idea. Today, research. Tomorrow, he’d act on his plan.

* * *

 

****  
****

Tony loved tourist. They always made him feel proud of his county, in the fact that people even decided to visit a place that snowed so much. But this was a good month, always the moth tourist swarmed in like rats. He saw a very handsome blonde walk up to him, and he smiled the way that would attract them to him.

“Välkommen till sverige.” he said going in to kiss the man in the cheek, when the man turned his head and kissed him full on the mouth, and put his hands on Tony’s waist, pulling him in. Tony was surprised for a moment, until he felt a tongue against his lips, and he closed his eyes and moaned. He opened his mouth and let the tongue lick into his mouth. He was always up for random make outs, and the unknown person licking into his mouth was very talented.

And that was when he realized he was letting an unknown person lick into his mouth. He pulled away slightly and looked into the man’s (REALLY REALLY BLUE) eyes.

“Is that how you great every man you meet or just me?” he asked flirting. The man kissed him again and winked.

“Only you?” Tony giggled (giggled? he hadn’t done that since he was in finishing school) and put his hands around the man’s neck.

“What’s your name, handsome?” the man smiled at that.

“My name’s Steve. What’s your name?”

“I’m Tony.”

* * *

Tony sighed contently and turned around, licking the sticky feeling he had in between his legs. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand as he waited for Steve to get out of the shower. Then, he noticed something that caught his eye. He reached for the book and read the title. It said; ‘Swedish Culture for dummies’, curious, he went to the page with the blue book mark.

‘In Sweden, sometimes as a greeting, the men would kiss other men on the cheek, men would also do this to women and small children, vice versa for the women.’ Tony grinned.

“That sneaky bastard.” Steve came out of the bathroom with a towel on tied around his waist and stopped in his tracks. Tony had the book.

“I can explain-”

“If you wanted to ask me on a date, you could have said so.” Tony said smiling as he walked towards Steve. Steve stood dumbfounded.

“You’re not mad?” Tony shook his head.

“That is, by far, the most clever way someone has ever tried to bed me. I respect you for that. Now, let’s sleep. You’re taking me on a date tomorrow.”

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.
> 
>  
> 
> I kind of don't like the ending but oh well amiright?


End file.
